


Ise Prefer You As A Boy

by Tom_Lawrence10



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, False Identity, Gay Newsies, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oops, Other, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Lawrence10/pseuds/Tom_Lawrence10
Summary: A girl is in disguise as a male Newsie, but one falls in love with them.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

What's the hardest part of being a Newsie I hear you ask.

Trying to hide my identity. You see, I'm a girl, but girls aren't supposed to be newsboys so I pretend to be a boy. None of the other Newsies know, I don't want them to know the truth and make me leave my job.

I mean, it isn't the best of jobs but at least I get a bit of money so I can eat and get accommodation in the Newsboy lodging house.

I don't think anyone's suspected anything yet and I hope no one will notice anything anytime soon, I've been keeping up this act for a good few years. it makes me wonder how long I can go before they notice the truth though, my voice will soon give it away once they realise that it hasn't broken.

"Oi, Freckles!" I turn to see Buttons grinning widely at me. "Hey Buttons, what's up?" I smile back at the boy. "Can we'se sell to gedda today?" He asks. "Sure we'se can!" I exclaim.

Just at that moment, Romeo comes wandering over to us. "Freckles! Freckles! Do ya wanna be selling partners today?" He asks excitedly. "Aw, Romeo, maybe tomorrow." I say apologetically. "I already asked him to sell with me." Buttons sticks his tongue out at Romeo.

"Darn it."

After buying our papes, Buttons and I hit the streets and head towards our usual selling spot. I look at the headline, small house fire in Brooklyn.

I sigh before shouting out "Extra extra! House set on fire in Brooklyn! Fatal injuries for those inside." A group of people flock around me to buy a newspaper. "Well sold, well sold" Buttons shakes his head, smiling as I walk back over to him, pocketing the money.

Later that evening, once we had returned to the lodging house, I slump down on my bunk in hope I'd fall asleep.

"Pst, Freckles!" I turn my head slightly to the right to see Buttons standing at my side. "What do ya want Buttons?" I groan, really not wanting to have to talk to people right now.

"Can I tell you something? It's kinda important." He says, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Sure, go ahead." I sit up so I can properly talk.

"Um, please don't react badly or anything but Ise uh, I like boys." Buttons mutters, his face was pale.

"Aw, Buttons. Why do youse think that I'd react badly?" I ask the boy, wrapping an arm around him. "Ise dunno. Youse the first person Ise told and I don't want anyone to treat me any different." I see a tear trail it's way down his cheek. 

"Hey, Buttons. Please don't ever think that. No one is ever going to treat you differently because youse like boys. Come on, come give me a hug." I pat an empty spot on my bed and he clambers in next to me. 

"Thanks Freckles." Buttons whispers, I wipe away the few loose tears from under his eyes. "Youse welcome."

\------------------

Before we left for the circulation gate, Buttons insisted that he was ready to tell the other boys about what we had discussed the previous evening.

"See, Ise told you that they wouldn't treat you differently." I say as Buttons ties his shoes up. All of the boys had supported him, as I had predicted.

Buttons blushes and then stands upright. "Can we be selling partners again?" He asks. "It's my turn to sell with Freckles! He promised me yesterday, remember?" Romeo came hurtling towards us.

"A'course I remembered." Buttons frowns. "I'll see youse later." I say as Romeo drags me away. Once we got our papes, we headed down towards the theatre, hoping that it would be a good place to sell today.

"Extra! Extra! Local family forced to leave home after dramatic row with landlord!" Romeo shouts, attracting a few women with whom he ended up flirting with.

"Must you flirt with every goil?" I smack Romeo around the head with a paper, he scowls at me before going off to flirt with another girl.

At the end of the day, I count up my earnings and go off to buy some food.

"Freckles!" I see Crutchie in the doorway of the lodging house. "Youse alright Crutch?" I converse with him a few moments longer before heading inside, finding Buttons sat on my bed.

"Can I talk to you?" Buttons asks me nervously. "Of course! What's up?" 

"Um, Ikindareallylikeyoulikehaveacrushonyou." He rushes his words. "Please could you repeat that a little slower?" I ask. "I kinda may have a crush on you." Buttons sighs.

"I thought you liked boys." I say confusedly. "I do. And I like you." Buttons frowns a little.

"Buttons, I'm not a boy." 

"You aren't?"

"No, I'm not. I just pretend to be because it's easier to be a boy Newsie than a goil Newsie. It's easier to sell that way as well." I explain to him. "So, so youse a goil?" 

I take off my Newsie cap, letting my long hair fall out from beneath it. "Ise a goil."

"Shame, Ise prefer you as a boy." He giggles, I punch him lightly. "Rude."

We sit in silence for a few moments before I glance at the boy. "I'm sorry." I apologise.

"Why, what did you do?" Buttons asks. "I'm sorry that I pretended to be a boy and I'm sorry I'm not actually one. I know you'd much prefer it if I was."

"Nonsense. I may have a crush on you as a boy, but goil you may be cool to hang out with too."


	2. 2

"You should tell everyone else." Buttons says. "No, what would they think? Jack would kick me out." I sniffle. "They'll accept you, you saw how they accepted me. Also, Jack would never dream of kicking anyone out. He isn't like that."

Buttons calls the other boys through. "Freckles has something to tell you." 

"No, I do not." I snap. "Freckles, tell us." Davey puts his hand on my shoulder. "Okay, here we go." I take a deep breath in and glance at Buttons who was giving me a supportive look. 

"I may have lied to you all for quite some time." I say quietly. "What d'ya mean?" Mush asks. "Well, you see. Ise not actually a boy. Ise a goil. Ise sorry." I look down at the floor. "Out." Jack points to the door. "What?"

"You heard me, leave. This is no job for a goil. Or a liar." Jack spits, grabbing my collar and physically drags me out of the lodging house and slams the door in my face. A tear rolls down my cheek, I wipe it away and then run as far as I can away from the lodging house.

"What are you doing here?" I look up, shit, I ran into Hotshot. A Brooklyn newsie. "Uh, nothing. I'll just be heading back to Manhattan." I turn around quickly. He grabs my wrist. "No, I'm taking you to Spot. Youse was loitering in our territory." Hotshot begins to walk deeper into Brooklyn, pulling me along behind him.

"Spot?" Hotshot calls once we reach their lodgings. "What is it?" An impatient sounding voice calls back, I'd met Spot once, during the strike but hadn't spoken to him at all, from what I heard, he's scary.

"Ise got some 'Hattan scum fer ya." Hotshot smirks down at me. Spot comes forward immediately. "Give him here." Spot mumbles, Hotshot passes me over to the smaller man. "What are you doing in Brooklyn? You shouldn't be here." Spot whispers.

"It's a long story. I got kicked out and ran, not thinking about where I was going." I say. "Why did you get kicked out?" Spots' face softens. "I don't really want to say, I don't want anyone else to judge me." I sigh. "You can tell me, I won't judge you, I promise." 

"Fine. The truth is, Ise is actually a goil, not a boy. Ise lied ad said I was a boy to get work, Ise hate to think what Ise be livin' like if Ise hadn't become a Newsie. Anyway, Jack didn't like it when Ise told them all Ise a goil and he kicked me out." 

"Youse a goil? Wow. I don't blame you for lying though, it's dangerous out there and being a Newsie is the safest bet. How long was you a Newsie?" Spot wraps his arm around my shoulder as a tear escapes my eye. 

"About four maybe five years." I reply. "Youse did a good job in hidin' it." Spot says. "Yeah."

"Well, youse can stay here tonight, then tomorrow wese try sort something out. Sorry, what was your name?" 

"It's Freckles, and thank you, Spot."

\--------------------------------------------next day-----------------------------------

"FRECKLES!" Spot shakes me. "Yeah?" I groan. "Ise decided, you is selling with us today." Spot grins at me. "Alright."

"Youse can sell with me today, so youse know Brooklyn." Spot smiles as I buy papes. 

We begin to call out the headlines when a group of boys approach us. "Freckles!" Buttons, Elmer, Finch, Mush and Racetrack say. "Oh no." I mutter. "Why are you in Brooklyn?" Elmer asks. "Because she is." Spot answers for me.

"Jack sent us to get you, he's sorry." Finch says. "Is he? Well, maybe he should come up here and tell me that himself." I snap. "She's got a point." Mush whispers. "Well, okay. I'll tell him that. Oh, and by the way, Davey and Crutchie are both really worried about you."

"Tell them that Ise is fine." I hand over a newspaper to a man walking by, taking the money and pocketing it. "Can't you just come with us now?" Buttons asks me. "No, I'm not going home until Jack sorts stuff out himself." I sigh, hugging Buttons.

"Alright then." 

"See you later?" Elmer asks sadly. "I'll see you later." I confirm, hugging the boy. The group walk off and I sigh. "You close with them?" Spot asks, I nod. "They're all close to me, Buttons especially."

That evening, I sat at the table playing Spot and Hotshot at poker. "Ha, I win again!" I giggle, they both groan. "How are you so good?"

"Racetrack taught me, and he's good." I smirk.

"Spot? A Jack Kelly is here." Another Newsie runs in. Spot stands up, glances down at me and heads to the door. "She is in here Kelly, yes." I hear Spot talking to Jack.

"Freckles." Jack stares at me. "Jack." I stand up. "Look, I'm really sorry that I threw you out. I shouldn't have and I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm so sorry and there is no excuse for me being so harsh. Davey, Crutchie and Buttons all yelled at me after I threw you out. Again, I am so so sorry, Ise was worried about you, so's were the others, we'se were all worried." 

I smile at him and hug him. "Thank you Jack and I forgive you." He hugs me back, tightening his grip on me. "Thank you. Now, will you come home?" Jack asks. "Only if you give me a piggyback." I grin. "Deal." 

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here and sell with youse today Spot." I hug the leader of Brooklyn. "Not a problem Freckles."

I jump on Jacks' back, wave at the Brooklyn Newsies and we begin to head back to Manhattan, home.


	3. 3

The second we get inside the Manhattan lodging house, a massive group of boys come bounding over. "Thank God you're back." Davey hugs me first, Les clinging onto my legs. Crutchie hobbles over next and hugs me. "I missed you so much." He whispers. "I missed you too Crutch."

The last to come over was Buttons. "I'm glad you're back Freckles, I missed you a lot and honestly don't know what Ise would do if youse weren't here." I hug him tightly. "Can I sit on your bed with you?" Buttons asks. "Of course you can." I say. We both go and sit down on it. 

I pull my hair out of the ponytail it was hiding in underneath my cap and Buttons takes a piece of it and fiddles with it.

\---------------

"Aw, cute." I wake up in the middle of the night to see Race and Albert stood over me. "What are you two 'awing' over?" I glare at them. "You and Buttons are cute." Albert smirks, I look down and realise that I had fallen alseep cuddled with the boy.

"No. Albert, we are not cute." I sigh. "True, you are, Buttons isn't." Abert winks at me. I roll my eyes at him, lie back down and close my eyes again. I feel a hand in my hair, my eyes shot open. "Sorry." Albert mouths to me before backing away to his own bed.

What was up with him? I shrug it off and go back to sleep.

"Albert." I screech the moment I woke up. "Yes dear?" He walks over with a cocky look on his face. "Why were you stroking my hair last night?" Albert's cocky look drops and his face turns bright red to match his hair.

"Uh, Ise uh, sorry?" He stutters. "No, it's fine. I don't mind. I was just wondering why youse did it." I put my hand on his arm. "It doesn't matter." He says, walking off.

"Freckles! D'ya wanna sell with me today?" Buttons comes bounding over excitedly. "Of course she will." Albert says, rolling his eyes from another corner. I glance at Albert before leaving to buy papes with Buttons. 

"Paper! Paper!" I yell out to the busy streets of Manhattan. A large crowd of people flock around me and hand me over money in return for a paper. "Thank you, Sir, thank you." I thank people as they leave.

"Good going." Buttons says from behind me. I smile and sell another paper. "How many have you sold?" He asks, I count my remaining papes. "I've sold twenty of my forty." I say. "Already? Wow."

\-------

"You know, Ise still prefer you as a boy." Buttons sits down on the pavement next to me giggling. "Nice to know." I laugh. "I mean, youse a pretty goil but also, youse a pretty boy." He nudges me jokingly.

"Aw, thanks." I grin at Buttons, giggling slightly. "I also think someone has a crush on you." He stares down at the floor. "You've already told me this." 

"No Freckles, one of the boys likes you as a girl." Buttons looks up to me. "W-who?" I ask, getting more interested. "Albert." I gape at Buttons.

"No. No. How could he like me? You're lying." I say hurriedly. "You really think I'm lying? Did he not stroke you hair? Or call you cute? Or seemed jealous when I asked if youse would want to sell with me today?" Buttons sighs, shaking his head at me.

"He's joking, obviously." I shut down the theory of Albert having a crush on me. "You're so oblivious." He mutters. "I am not! Why ever would Albert like me?" I ask. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Buttons rolls his eyes at me before going to sell more papers.

"Fine. I will do." I glare at Buttons before shouting out the headline once again.

\-----

At the end selling day, Buttons and I make our way over to Jacobi's Deli to meet the rest of the boys. When we arrive, I go and sit on one of the empty tables in the corner, away from the boys. 

"Are you okay? You normally sit with the boys." Jacobi sits opposite me, he'd known my secret for longer than the boys as I'd come in one afternoon by myself with my hair down.

"Yeah, just not really feeling up to hanging with them today." I sigh, feeling a pain just below my stomach. "Do you want me to sneak you out so you can go back to the Lodging House?" Jacobi asks. "Please." 

We both stand up and he shuffles me towards the kitchens. "Take this and go out that door there." He hands me half a loaf of bread. "Thank you Sir." I smile and he ushers me out of the door. "No problem, see you soon."

I take off quickly, running as fast as I can toward the Lodging House. Once I reach it, I pay lodging fee and then go to my bed, change and hide under my thin blanket and try to fall asleep. I wake up a few hours later with all of the boys stood over my bed, a few sat on the edge of it.

"Freckles! You're okay!" Jojo is the first to notice that I'm awake. "Yeah." I mutter. Davey immediately puts his hand to my head. "You haven't got a temperature Freckles." 

"Figured that one out." I mumble. "What's up with her?" Albert says, eyes filled with worry. "Let me talk to her alone for a moment." Davey clears all the boys away from the bed except from Jack.

"How do you know that something is wrong with me and that I wasn't actually just tired." I glance up at Davey. "Freckles, you never go to sleep this early." Jack puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, fine you got me. I'm just having a minor problem right now, but I'm fine." I roll my eyes at the two boys, who might as well be my parents. "Ohh, it's that, right?" Davey's eyes widen. I nod ever so slightly.

"I see. Do you think you can still sell?" Jack asks. "Dude, it's not going to kill me to sell, so yes, I can still sell." I say. "Okay, but we're going to keep an extra eye on you this week." Davey says. "Okay Mum." I sigh.

"What?" Jack sniggers. "You two literally act like you're our parents, I'm not even kidding." I explain. "We do?" Davey asks. "Yep! But that's okay, I appreciate actually having parents now." I smile and hug him. "Get some more sleep." Jack says. "But I've just slept for like two hours." I complain.

"Sleep, or I'll ground you." Jack threatens me "Fine, night Mum, night Dad." I say under my breath. "Night Freckles." Jack kisses my forehead. They both leave the side of my bed and Davey leaves the lodging house altogether with Les in tow. 

Albert comes and sits on the side of my bed and strokes my forehead. "You okay Freckles?" He asks. "Yeah, I'm all good." I smile at him. "Okie! I was worried." Albert blushes. 

We sit in silence for a few minutes, Albert running his fingers through my hair. Buttons comes running over and sits with us too.

I wake up in the morning to find Buttons and Albert both curled up either side of me on my bed. I smile at the two boys and try to sit up without waking either of them up. "Morning." Albert whispers. "Did I wake you? I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Would you like to sell with me today for a change?" Albert asks hesitantly. "Of course I will!" I grin. "Yay! Let's go and get ready." Albert jumps up and pulls me up too.

Once we got ready and got our papes we hit the street immediately.

"Freckles, can I uh, tell youse something?" Albert says after a while of selling papes.

"Of course." I sit down on the pavement next to him. "Okay, so uh, Ise kinda likes you, like likes you." He flushes a bright red, almost matching his hair.

I feel my face heat up as well. "Forgets it, shouldn'ta said nothing." Albert stands up and begins to walk away.

"Albert." I jump up after him. 

"What?" Albert snaps.


	4. 4

"I like likes you too." I grab his wrist so that he can't walk away from me. "Youse just saying that." Albert grumbles. I glare at him before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips before pulling right back. "I'm just saying am I?" I raise my eyebrow. "Freckles," Albert whispers. "Yes?" I whisper back. "I, Ise liked that." He smiles. "Ise liked that too." I grin.  
\-------------  
Later that day, Albert and I walk into Jacobi's and Albert takes the last chair. I sit down on the floor before moving into a lying position. "Comfy down there?" Finch laughs. "Yep!" "You are strange, Freckles." Elmer giggles. Davey frowns down at me before handing me a water. "Thanks Mum!" I smile at him. "I'm not your mother." Davey sighs. "You're as good as." I put my water on the ground and hug Davey. I go back over to my water and gulp it all down. I hiccup. "Freckles has the hiccups!" Smalls teases. "No I -hic- don't -hic-" I glare. "Aww, is someone grumpy?" Albert smirks. I shoot him my death glare. "Aw, she's trying to threaten us? That's so cute!" Buttons ruffles my hair. "Bullies." I pout. "Awww." Sniper sticks his tongue out. I go back to lying on the floor, trying to ignore all the boys who were laughing at me. "I hate you all." I roll my eyes. I feel a body lie down next to me and wrap their arms around my waist and kiss me on the cheek. "Get off of her." I hear Albert growl. "Why?" It's Race behind me, I feel his breath against me neck as he kisses me again. "Racetrack, get off of her." I squirm, Albert comes over a tears Race away from me. "Thank you." I whisper to Albert. "Albert, why are youse so protective of Freckles?" Specs raises an eyebrow at the redhead. "Uh, no reason." Albert flushes a bright shade of red. "Aw, I thinks he likes her." Romeo pokes Albert in the face. Albert rolls his eyes and shoves the boys away from him before storming out of the deli. I stand up and glare at them all, darting out after Albert. "Albert?" I shout, running down the street. "Albert?" I scream louder. I made my way back to the Lodging house to see if he'd gone there. I enter the building, making my way over to Albert's bed. It's empty. He must have gone elsewhere, but where? I don't know where Albert would usually go. I lay on his bed, holding his pillow to my chest. "Why did he run off?" I sigh. I get he was upset over the boys teasing him, but, urgh. I think I must have fallen asleep clutching Albert's pillow as I woke up to a certain redhead laying next to me, head resting on his hat. I carefully get up, as to not wake him nor any other Newsie, I gently lift his head and put down the pillow before darting off to my own bed, burying myself under my covers. "How come youse moved?" I hear a voice behind me, I jump slightly and turn to see Albert. "Jeez, Albie. That was scary." I giggle quietly. "Sorry. Youse didn't answer my question?" He sits next to me. "Ise took your pillow and your bed space." I shrug. "Ise don't mind Freckles." Albert lifts my blanket up and wriggles under it before wrapping and arm around me and kissing my forehead. "Freckles, Ise shoulda planned this, but uh, do youse wanna be my goil for proper?" Albert whispers. "Ise would love to be your goil." I whisper back. He kisses my cheek. "Now none of the other boys can flirt with you." Albert murmurs. "Don't worry about them, Ise only like you." I close my eyes.  
\---------------------------  
"Awwwwww." I open my eyes to see Jojo looking down at Albert and I. I turn around and bury my head into Albert's chest. "Morning honey." Albert says groggily. "Morning." I reply. "GUYS!" Jojo yells. A bunch of boys come stumbling over to my bed, pushing and tripping over one another. "What ya all starin' at?" Albert groans before gently kissing me on the lips. "AHHHHH, ISE TOLD YOUSE!" Jojo screams. "Shut up, it's too early for that." I throw my arm out of my covers in attempt to hit Jojo gently. "Ow." "Don't be so dramatic." I roll my eyes, pulling my arm back into my bed and resting it on Albert's chest. "Can we go back ter sleep?" Albert mumbles into my hair. "Ise wish." I sigh, getting up so I can dress before hittin' the streets.  
\--------------------   
"Whose you sellin' with today?" Buttons and Albert come running over after buying their papes. "Hmmm, myself." I grin, running out of the circulation gate and down the streets. I find an obsure spot in the Borough where I knew neither of the two Newsies would find me. I begin to sell off my papes, over exaggerating the headlines again so that I had a better chance of selling more.  
\-----------  
"Haha, found you." I feel an arm snake around my waist after a long few hours of selling. The arm spins me around and I find myself face to face with the one and only Albert. "Albert!" I whine, gigging slightly. "Whaaaat?" He drags out the word to match my tone. "Youse scared me." I say. "Aww, Ise sorry." He kisses my cheek. "Good." I grin, turning around a pressing a kiss to his lips.


End file.
